


Sex and Love

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Laughter, M/M, Oneshot, mishap during sex, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have been together for about 9 months now and decided they want to have sex. But what happens when Three Continents Watson gets The Virgin in bed? Will everything be all right? Or will the relationship burst into flames?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sex doesn't equal love. You don't have to be amazing your first time.

Sherlock and John were about as different as two men could be. There was Sherlock: the social outcast with opalescent skin, stormy eyes, and a brilliant mine, tall and slender as could be with a voice that could make a nun shed her habit and go to bed with him. But he had no sexual experience. And then there was John: the tan, short army doctor said to have had sex on at least three different continents. He had deep blue eyes and blonde hair, fairly plain looking with your average voice tone. As a result, he rarely seemed like anything special. He couldn't play any instruments besides the clarinet. Sherlock was a master at the violin though. John hated chemistry while Sherlock was constantly experimenting. The two men never could've expected to become good friends, much less lovers.

But they certainly had, to their own surprise. They had been for nine months now and were finally ready to have sex. Sherlock had planned everything perfectly. Their date had been perfect and everything went according to plan. But when they returned home, Sherlock's heart was beating faster than even when they chased after criminals. His mouth had gone dry and his head was pounding. He could hardly think of anything to say as they approached the bedroom. But he pushed that aside, determined to continue with his plan so they could have sex. 

Sure enough, it didn't take long before they were tugging each other's clothes off and flinging them around the room, stumbling back to the bedroom. Sherlock was a bit more relaxed, but his heart was still about to beat out of his chest. It was amazing how incredible and simultaneously nervous John could make Sherlock feel without even trying. When the pair ended up on the bed with Sherlock on top, he could hardly believe it. Why was he on top? He should be on the bottom. He didn't know what he was doing. What if it was awful? What if there was no sexual chemistry? What if he hit the wrong spots and made John hurt instead of orgasm?

"Sherl? The lube?" John reminded, handing it over and helping Sherlock. He could tell the other was getting nervous and tried to help coax him through it.

Sherlock nodded and took the lube, trying to figure out exactly how to use it. He'd done research before now, but he couldn't remember a thing he'd read. But he fumbled with the bottle to get it open, then spread a bit in his hands and rubbed it against his erection. John chuckled softly, taking Sherlock's hand and pressing it against his entrance. He showed the other what to do gently before pulling back and letting Sherlock take over.

When Sherlock figured it out, he prepared John slowly before actually slicking his cock and sliding in. He went in slowly, as though he were exploring. In reality, he just didn't want to hurt John. As he started moving, he did his best to hit the right spots. But Sherlock had trouble in each thrust and couldn't seem to manage, so he pulled out. John started to chuckle softly though and sighed. 

"This isn't working, is it?" John asked, raising a brow and looking to Sherlock.

"I suppose not. I just can't do it. I'm awful at topping," Sherlock insisted. "I understand if you want to leave me now."

John chuckled. "Hardly. It was your first time. I couldn't expect you to be some sex god or something. It's okay that it wasn't perfect and that we never climaxed. I loved the fact that you were willing to try. Now why don't we do something I know you're amazing at?"

Sherlock smiled and held John close, cuddling him gently. "This?" he asked.

"Absolutely," John sighed happily as he pressed close. "I love you, Sherlock. And you know, sex doesn't equal love. And being bad at it doesn't mean our relationship is doomed. Sex is just something some couples do. If you don't want it, we don't have to have it."

Sherlock smiled. "I know," he murmured and sighed, just enjoying some quiet time with his partner.


End file.
